You Came Back
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Gabriella and Troy never got back together in the summer. Her life had become isolated and lonely, and she is feeling like she has no more to live for. Will Troy realize what is happening in front of his eyes before it is too late? T for little violence


Gabriella's P Title: "You Came Back"

**Type: **One-shot

**Couple: **Troyella, slight Troypay

**Why: **Well, this idea just came to me, and I really wanted to get some writing out. I was having a bit of a writer's block, which is one of the reasons why I was not updating. Now that I think I have gotten out of that funk, I promise you guys that I will try to get out more chapters of the stories out. Starting out with "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly". I will then be updating "I'll Never Leave You" because, sadly, it will be ending in two chapters. Once I am finished with it, I will hopefully be able to focus on "Summer Camp Nightmare" and "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly". Once I finished "Summer Camp Nightmare", I will be starting a new story that I think will interest you, because I don't think I have read a story like it on Fanfiction yet.

So please review, and hopefully I will be able to get some more stories out to you. Oh and could you please tell me what you thought of my one-shot. Should I write them more often?

Xoxo,

Vfanforlife

--

Gabriella's P.O.V

It was the first day as a senior at East High.

I walked down the hallway, my books held tightly into my chest. Looking around, I saw how everybody was laughing, gossiping, just having a great time. I longed to feel like that, but instead, the feeling of isolation surrounded me.

Rumors were surrounding me.

"I head that she wasn't a good lay, so he moved on to Sharpay"

"She was a wuss, so he left her."

"She got pregnant on purpose, he didn't want to be a father."

"She cheated on him."

"She got to clingy."

These rumors were not true at all. It hurt how people would believe anything that they heard, even if it was the most absurd thing that ever came out of someone's mouth.

It was then that I heard a shrill giggle that turned my head towards the one person that had helped me, someone who had brought me out of these feelings, only to bring them back even quicker.

"Troy, stop it!" Sharpay Evans giggled.

The giggle was like stabbing a knife into my heart. Troy had his arms wrapped around her, and was kissing her neck. East High didn't really enforce the "no PDA" rule, but at this moment I wished they did.

Troy Bolton. He was the one person who had brought me out of the normal life I had. Before him, I was a nerd, with him, I felt like someone who had friends. Someone who had a life worth living. Someone who was loved.

How quickly everything had changed. One moment, Troy and I were working at Lava Springs together, sharing every free moment frolicking on the golf course, sharing picnics by the pool, or just cuddling up in his car. Life was perfect.

Sharpay Evans. Most popular girl at East High, and the one who brought my happiness to an end. She influenced, bribed and eventually turned Troy against me. He started ditching me, ignoring me, and finally ended it all with a text message saying…

It's not working.

I don't love you I love Sharpay

It's over.

Sorry

Troy

This message was the beginning of my downfall. I quit my job at Lava Springs, and spent the rest of my summer in my room. Soon enough, even Taylor stopped talking to me, her relationship with Chad taking priority over her friendship with me. Soon, all my ties with East High were cut off.

And that is where I am today. Alone. No friend talking to me, everyone surrounding Troy and his basketball friends. And there was one thing that I really wanted. I wanted at least one of them to come back to me, to tell me that they wanted to be friends with me, to feel like people still cared for me.

I walked into the classroom, and sat down in my seat at the back of the classroom. None of my friends had even acknowledged my presence, and Troy was to busy sucking Sharpay's neck to even notice me. I put my head on the desk, avoiding eye contact with the many students that were staring at me.

--

**Troy's P.O.V**

I was walking into the room hand-in-hand with my girlfriend. Gabriella, you're probably thinking. No, Sharpay.

At Lava Springs, Sharpay and I had hooked up. Gabriella and I had gradually grown apart, and it was mostly my doing. But that didn't matter. I was happy. The most popular guy and girl had finally gotten together, and the school was socially right.

We approached my locker, and I saw the rest of my team sitting standing there. I high fived me hands, before I turned to Sharpay and kissed her. My lips suddenly moved to her neck, where I began making my mark. I wasn't paying attention to anything, until I heard a gasp. That brought me off of Sharpay. I looked a Taylor, who looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" She pointed. I looked in that direction, just to see a mass of flowing dark brown hair walk through Darbus' classroom.

"Was that…" She nodded. "So what? I'm over her." I replied. Before I returned to my place back on Sharpay's neck, I looked at Chad. He seemed to be looking down , playing with his hands.

"Chad, what's wrong?"

"Dude, she looked… different." Different? How. What was wrong with her?

"Who cares? She's just a nerdy wannabe, and she used Troy for a bit. But finally the school population had figured that she is just a loser, wannabe, and pointless to notice." Sharpay commented. Though I truly didn't believe it, I nodded. We talked for a while more, and then finally the bell rang for first period. Walking into Darbus' classroom with my arm around Sharpay, I saw her. And the gang was right.

Her head was lying on the table, her usually smooth hair spread out all over her desk. I couldn't see her eyes. Her clothing had changed. She wasn't wearing her usual pretty dresses, but instead she was wearing a dark shirt and black pants. Combined with her dark hair, she almost looked like a Goth.

But I didn't care about her anymore. She was clingy. She was just using me for popularity, Sharpay told me so. It was the whole reason as to why I broke up with her. She just wanted to gain what comes with dating a guy like me.

"Mr. Bolton, would you care to take a seat?" Darbus' voice rang through my head. I turned, seeing the rest of the class already in their seats. I nodded quickly and sat in my usual desk at the front. Sharpay looked at me.

"You okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

Ms. Darbus had begun taking attendance. My name being first on the list (Zeke was in the other homeroom), I let my mind be evaded by my thoughts. It wasn't until I heard that familiar voice that Ms. Darbus was given my undivided attention.

"Gabriella Montez?" She asked. Was it me, or did Darbus seem like even she was trying to avoid all contact with Gabriella.

"Here" The reply was timid, quiet, and sad. I turned towards her, and blue eyes met with brown. Except, they were not the familiar eyes that I was used to seeing. If I was not one hundred percent sure that those eyes belonged to someone, I would have surely believed that such emotionless eyes could not exist. As quickly as our eye contact had been established, it was broken. Her head was back on her desk.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay was looking at me curiously.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, you're right. She is a nothing." She said spitefully. I just knew that Gabriella's heart was breaking.

But I didn't care, right?

--

"Yeah, you're right. She is a nothing."

Did Sharpay really think that I was so clueless that I didn't hear her? Or was she saying this on purpose just so that I did hear. Well, it didn't matter, because I had already learned to keep my emotions in check.

Class went by as quick as usual. If anyone didn't get it, I was being sarcastic. Without anyone to talk to, nobody even listening to me, class seemed to drag on and on until finally, the bell rang. What hurt the most was watching the one person that had made me feel emotions flirting carelessly with my now arch-nemesis.

Troy Bolton. What was there to say about him? He was my life.

The spark I felt whenever he held my hand. The look of love that I though was real, constantly reminding me of the person that held that sacred spot so dear to my heart. I felt like I was on top of the world.

And for a while, I was.

That was, until it all started going downhill. That is why I sit here now, nobody to talk to, just allowing the isolation to engulf me deeper and deeper into depression.

The bell finally rang, and I was out of the classroom in a flash. There was no need in sticking around if you had nobody to talk to. As I rushed out of the main building towards one of the portable classrooms I had for my next period class, I bumped into somebody. Turning around, I came face-to-face with a pair of green eyes that I never wished to see again.

James Cauvery. His green eyes bore into me as I tried to slowly back away. I got no farther than three steps when I backed into someone. Turning, I saw it was none other than his two partners in crime, Mason Baglure and Dylan Croft. Dumb as doorknobs, but as strong as a 30-ton elephant.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Little Miss perfect Montez, walking all alone to class. Where is Bolton?" He knew perfectly well what the answer was. Everybody did. "Right. He dumped you." See? "Hey Montez, remember last year? Those were good times."

Last year. Just thinking about it brought shivers down my spine. Basically, long story short, whenever he saw me alone, he would take it as a chance at hurting me, whatever the reason he had in his sick mind. Last year, however, Troy eventually found out, and never left my side, stopping my little "meetings" with James.

Unfortunately, Troy was no longer there to protect me this time.

"I believe we have some unfinished business."

--

**Troy's P.O.V**

The bell rang. I turned back to look at Gabriella, only to see that she was already out of the classroom. Realizing there was no point, I gathered my books, wrapped my arm around Sharpay's shoulder, and began walking her to her class. I had class in one of the portables, but she had to get to the Drama Hall, so I had to walk her there first, as any "loyal boyfriend" would do. When that was done, I finally got to the portable.

Settling in a desk, I realized that I really had nobody to talk to in this class. Sure I was popular, but I did not socialize with just anybody. Well, I used to, until Sharpay gave me a list of people it was appropriate to talk to. I don't think I even have to tell you who was at the bottom.

Finally, Mr. Estrous walked into the classroom. He began taking attendance. I said "here" to my name, of course. Then, he said something that shocked me.

"Gabriella Montez?" She was in this class? I looked around the room, but could not find her.

"Had anybody seen Gabriella Montez?" Mr. Estrous questioned again. The class was silent, mostly because people were in a state of shock. Gabriella Montez _miss _a class? It was unlikely.

The class took a long time to get by. My mind was on other things; well, mostly on a certain brown-eyed girl that seemed to me missing in action. Finally when the bell rang, I walked out of the classroom. Sharpay was waiting for me outside the portable, and I began to walk with her to the main school.

Then, I saw Chad running towards me. Curly hair bouncing, I noticed something different. The look on his eyes was emotionless, painful, like he was suffering. Chad running towards me; a pained expression on his usually cheerful face.

There was an unusual pit in the bottom of my stomach. Something was wrong.

"Dude, what's up?" I casually said, trying to think that I was mistaken.

"Something's happened."

"What?" Sharpay asked curiously. Probably looking for some gossip to spread. Chad ignored her, and instead, looked me straight in the eye. I understood exactly what he meant.

"Is it…?" Chad nodded solemnly and hung his head down. A rush of emotions filled me. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I was running fast towards where Chad had just come from. I could hear Sharpay yelling behind me, but I didn't care. I had to find her, see what exactly was wrong. Something told me that I didn't want to see what had happened.

As I kept running, I saw a crowd that had formed in the distance. I ran towards it, and pushed through. Finally, I saw what had happened.

There she was, lying on the ground. Her eyes were shut, her face pale. Her hair had turned scarlet from the deep gash in her head, and bruises adorned her face. Her right arm was bend in a non-normal fashion. Tears immediately came to my eyes. I kneeled down beside her, people around me giving me space.

I didn't know what I was feeling. The old feelings of hate towards her were slowly fading. I started to remember what it was like being with her. She was perfect. The way her smile lightened up a room whenever she was around me. The twinkle in her eye that always expressed so much emotion; joy; happiness. When she didn't want to go to public events in fear of people staring at her. It was then that I realized that everything that had happened to me in the summer was a lie. She was never using me; she had always been good to me. I yelled out a scream of anguish.

"Who did this?" It was silent. "I SAID WHO DID THIS?" I yelled. By this time I had Gabriella in my lap, and I was gently stroking her blood-soaked hair, trying my best to comfort myself.

"Cauvery" I heard someone whisper. My hands tightened into fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I hear Sharpay ask. I turned to face her. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE? SHE DESERVES EVERYTHING SHE GOT!"

"NO! Sharpay, you tricked me, turned me against the girl I love, and now it may be too late. It's over. I never want to see your face again." She looked at me furious, and then walked off. "DID ANYONE CALL 911?" Immediately students took our there cell phones and began dialing.

"Baby, it's okay. Come on Gabriella please wake up. Wake up for me." Nothing. "Gabriella, I love you. I always have and I always will. Please, just wake up. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done what I did. Please, just wake up. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I sat there with her, professing my love in front of the entire student body, until the ambulance finally came. The moments that followed happened so quickly. She was loaded on a stretched into an ambulance, and I sat the entire ride holding her hand as the paramedics tried to tend to her wounds. When we finally reached the hospital, I was separated from her, and was told to wait in the waiting room.

Hours went by, and still I heard nothing. Chad came and sat by me, reassuring me that she was going to be okay. Just as I thought things couldn't take any longer, I finally heard the words I had been waiting for.

"Relatives of Gabriella Montez." I was out of my seat as fast as lightning.

"Yes." The doctor stared at me, but then gave in, probably seeing the desperate look on my face.

"We've stitched up the wound on her head. Her arm is broken and had to be put in a cast. That will take approximately 6 months to heal. Otherwise that and a few painful bruises, she will make a full recovery. You can go see her. She's in room 189." I nodded. Turning to Chad, silent words were spoken between us, and I walked towards where the doctor indicated she was.

When I opened the door, I saw the love of my life lying in the bed, her eyes in a daze. Hearing the click of the door closing, she looked in my direction. The look of shock on her face to see me there almost hurt. Did she really think I didn't care? Then again, after what I did, I probably wouldn't either. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek, before sitting in the chair beside her bed and grabbing her hand, gently stroking it. The look in her eyes broke my heart. She was scared of me.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked in a weak voice.

"I've been a jerk. I'm sorry. I know I'm probably the last person that you want to talk to, but I have to tell you this. Gabriella, I'm sorry about everything, I didn't want any of this to happen. If I knew how this would affect you, and if I could have seen through the lies that were fed to me, we wouldn't be in this situation. I know you don't want to forgive me, but please hear me. Gabriella I'm sorry. I truly do love you; it just took some things to see it. Please, I'm so sorry. I love you Gabriella, forever and for always." I looked at her face. She seemed to be processing what I was saying.

"Gabriella, please say something. Anything." I looked into her eyes, only to see that they had changed. They were no longer emotionless, but instead she looked like she had a bit of joy in them.

"You came back." A smiled graced her face, spreading it onto mine as well. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead again, then wrapping my arms around her tightly, bringing her as close to me as possible.

When she said that, I knew that everything was going to be different.

It was going to be how things were supposed to be.


End file.
